Listen to your heart
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: The whole gang was invited to CalTeachs end of the year party. It's been a rough month for both Sheldon & Amy because they ain't together this year. What if the song, "Listen to your heart", comes on at the party. Will they listen to their hearts and get back together or will they remain friends? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the big bang theory or the characters**

* * *

Amy's POV

The whole gang was invited to CalTeachs end of the year party. It's been terrible for Amy because she wasn't with Sheldon this year. Every year, she was so excited to spend time with Sheldon because that was her boyfriend and spending time with him always made her happy. This year, she didn't want to go and see him. Her heart ached because she misses him. This three months have been nothing but hell. She loved him so much but it was so hard to break up with him. She couldn't get his reaction when she told him that they were broken up out of her head, it still made her cry because what if she was in his position? She really didn't know how to feel about this.

* * *

Sheldon's POV

He really didn't wanna go to this end of the year party. He's been in hell since Amy broke up with him. He loved her so much. He didn't wanna go because what if Amy brought a date? What if she dances with Barry or even Bert? He couldn't see her with another man. He knows he messed up really bad with her but was this the night that he could prove his love for her? We'll see.

* * *

"Hey Ames, come on. We're gonna be late", Penny shouted.

"Hold on...this dress is really tight and I can't breathe", Amy shouted back.

"Oh stop being a baby and hurry up!", Penny putting on her shoes. As she turned around, Amy was coming out of her room. "Ames, you look hot! Like really hot", Penny looked at Amy.

"You think so? You don't think it's too much", Amy said.

"Absolutely not. You look beautiful", Penny looking Amy up and down.

"Okay. Let's go", Amy walking towards to door. "Wait", Amy stopping. "Do you think Sheldon brought a date?", she said sadly.

"Ames", Penny hugging her friend. "No he didn't bring a date. I have already talked to Leonard. He had to make Sheldon put on a suit and tie because he catch him crying in the bathroom. He didn't wanna go because he thought you brought a date and Leonard told him that you didn't. You don't have to worry. Just come on and have fun", Penny taking her hand.

"Okay", Amy said walking out the door.

* * *

"Sheldon, come on! We're be late", Leonard shouted.

"Leonard, I look ridiculous.. This monkey suit is itchy and I hate it", Sheldon coming out of his bedroom.

"Stop being a baby. You look great", Leonard putting his jacket on and his phone in his pocket.

"This is stupid. I don't wanna see Amy because I miss her and I'm stupid for losing her", Sheldon putting his head down.

"Buddy, it's gonna be okay. You two are friends.. Just have fun and if you see her, just say hi", Leonard felt so bad for his friend. He's been so depressed for these three months, crying, barely eating, just sitting his room most of the time. "Come on. We're gonna be late", Leonard walking to the door.

"Alright", Sheldon following him.

* * *

 **Make sure to review!**

 **I'm writing the next chapter right now. Will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

The ride to CalTeach was stressful. She didn't wanna see Sheldon but at the same time she did. She knew that he didn't wanna see her. Why would he? She broke his heart but he also broke her heart. Over the years, he just ignored and mocked her, made her feel bad but at the end of the day, she loved him no matter what. She wished that he ran after her, after she broke his heart. Maybe she was being selfish but at the same time, she loved him, he wishes he knew.

* * *

Sheldon's POV

Sheldon and Leonard finally made it to the party. Sheldon walked passed Leonard and went into CalTeach. He wished he stayed home because wasn't his heart broken enough. Amy was his everything and he loved her, loved her so much that it hurt him even worst when he thinks of her.

* * *

"Hey you made it", Howard said.

"Sheldon, you okay?", Bernadette walking up to him. "Sheldon", Bernadette said sadly.

"It's Amy", Leonard said.

"I know", Bernadette said.

Bernadette felt bad for Amy and Sheldon. She wishes that they would just sit down and talk, maybe get back together. The gang dinners have been lonely without Amy. She barely comes to girls night because she's always working or she's just upset. Maybe her and Penny can get them to talk to each other.

* * *

Penny and Amy finally made it to the party. "Penny wait! I don't know if I can do this, I don't wanna see him", Amy cried.

"Oh no. We haven't hung out in almost three months and when we do, you always leave early because you don't wanna see Sheldon. You will come in here and have fun", Penny demanded.

"Fine!", Amy said.

When Amy walked into the party, she had on a black sleeveless cocktail dress that showed off her curves. It was weird because she don't usually wear this kind of stuff but Penny wouldn't let her wear what she always wears. She told her and I quote, "You will go in this party looking the best you have ever looked", She knows that she just being a good friend and she was grateful for that.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, you finally made it", Leonard kissing his wife. "Amy, you look great", Leonard said.

"You look smoking", Raj taking a drink of his drink

"You look beautiful, Ames", Bernadette smiled.

"You look great, Amy", Howard said.

"Thank you", Amy said shyly. "Um.. where's Sheldon?", she said.

"He went to bathroom", Leonard looking for his friend.

"Oh", Amy said sadly.

"Come on, Ames. Just have fun", Penny said. "Ok", Amy replied.

Sheldon was coming out of the bathroom. While walking towards his friends, he stopped and look at his stunning brunette in a beautiful cocktail dress. It was Amy.. she looks so beautiful. The dress showed off her curves. He always loved her in her cardigan, she always looked so pretty in them.

"Hi buddy", Leonard smiling. "Hi", Sheldon said shyly

"Well. Me and Bernadette are gonna go to the bar over there. Wanna come Amy?", Penny trying to make it less awkward.

"Um.. yeah I guess", Amy walking with the girls

"You okay?", Leonard asking Sheldon.

"No. Leonard, I'm not. Amy is looking the best she has ever looked and she ain't even mine no more. I didn't wanna come to this stupid party because I didn't wanna see her but you all made me. You don't understand, this is much deeper. I am nothing without her, a part of me is gone because she ain't with me", Sheldon shouted.

"I know, buddy. Go talk to her", Leonard suggested.

"I can't. I can't. She don't wanna talk to me", Sheldon putting his head down.

Leonard out his phone and texted Penny.

This is bad, Penny. Sheldon just told me that he's nothing without her and that a part of him is gone because she ain't with him. Maybe I should take him home. -Leonard

Penny heard her phone buzz. It was Leonard. As she read his text, she replied back.

Don't you dare. I have a plan to get them back together tonight. -Penny

Leonard heard his phone buzz. He read her text and finally replied back.

Okay. I trust you! -Leonard

Good(: -Penny. Leonard got that text quick, he read it and smiled.

"Ames, I'll be right back. Stay here with Bernie", Penny walked away.

Amy didn't even listen to her. Sheldon was on her mind. He looks so handsome in his tie and suit, she wishes he would ask her to dance with him but she knows that he hates dancing. She wouldn't blame him if he never wants to talk to her again..

* * *

 **What is Penny's plan? Will she get them back together? Read and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Buddy.. Go talk to her. You just standing here and looking at her isn't gonna help anything but hurt you", Leonard said.

"I don't know, Leonard. I want us back more than anything", Sheldon taking of his water.

"Go and talk to you. Who knows, maybe tonight will be the night you two will get back together", Leonard smiling.

"I wish you were right", Sheldon said sadly. Leonard kept smiling, he wishes Penny's plan will work.

* * *

"You okay, Ames?", Bernadette said to her friend.

"No I'm not. I miss him, I miss him so much that it hurts. He looks amazing and I ain't even with him. You have no idea how much I want him back with me. I've been on two dates since him and me broke up.. And.. and it's been hell because none of them are Sheldon. No one will ever be Sheldon. Part of me wishes that he would just talk to me or even fight for me but I'm selfish", Amy shouted.

"Why don't you talk to him?", Bernadette suggested.

"I can't. He probably hates me and never wants to talk to me", Amy cried.

"If you go and talk to him.. Maybe, just maybe this is the night that you two will get back together", Bernadette smiled.

Amy looked at her with a sad face. "I wish you were right", Amy put her head down.

* * *

"Listen up everyone. We're gonna slow it down, ladies and gentlemen. So pick a beautiful lady and bring her to the dance floor", DJ shouted.

 **I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

 **I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea**

 **You've built a love but that love falls apart**

 **Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

Oh no. No.. no. noo.. Should he go ask Amy to dance before Barry or Bert does? Maybe this is his chance to make things right. He loved her and tonight, he's gonna fight for her.

"Be right back, Leonard", Sheldon said.

"Where you going?", Leonard stopping his friend.

"I'm gonna get my Amy back tonight. I don't care what it takes.. She's mine and I need to make things right", Sheldon walking towards Amy.

"Yes! Good luck, buddy", Leonard shouted.

* * *

Oh no.. Sheldon is walking my way. Act normal.. Don't freak out, Amy thought.

"Amy.. um.. You wanna dance with me?" Sheldon putting out his hand.

"I'd love too!", Amy smiled.

Sheldon and Amy both went to the dance floor. Both of them were freaking on the inside. Both hoping this would be the night they both got back together.

 **Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

 **Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**

"How have you been?", Amy said looking up at Sheldon.

"Okay. what about you?", Sheldon looking down at Amy. She looked beautiful, he thought.

"Alright", Amy said sadly.

 **I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

 **But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

 **Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

 **The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea**

 **They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**

 **The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

"You look good, Sheldon", Amy smiled.

"Thank you! You look pretty", Sheldon looking into her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that he fell in love with. He loves her so much.

"Listen", they both said.

"You first", Sheldon said.

"Okay.. well.. Truth is, I miss you, I miss us together. I didn't wanna come tonight because I didn't wanna see you. These three months have been nothing but hell for me. I've been on two dates since mand you broke up and it was terrible because they are you. No one will ever be you. I miss what we had together, I miss you. I still love you, I have never stopped loving you", Amy said sadly.

"Amy, I miss you so much. I've been in hell, I am nothing without you, I'm lost without you, I'm broken with you. I didn't wanna come her tonight either because you wasn't with me. Truth is, I'm afraid your gonna marry someone better than me.", Sheldon cried.

 **Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

 **Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**

"Sheldon", Amy putting her hand on his cheek.

"Amy, I'm sorry", Sheldon letting the tears pour down face.

"I know", Amy whispered.

 **I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

 **But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

 **And there are voices that want to be heard**

 **So much to mention but you can't find the words**

 **The sense of magic, the beauty that's been**

 **When love was wilder than the wind**

"So what do we do?", Amy said.

"I don't know", Sheldon said.

"I know I want you back", Amy whispered.

"You do?", Sheldon looking up at Amy.

"I do", Amy smiled.

 **Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

 **Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**

"Oh Amy. I missed you so much", Sheldon smiled back.

"Sheldon, you know we have to talk about everything first. I wanna know if we're both on the same page on our future", Amy said.

"I know, Amy. I want nothing more than to talk to you. I've missed you", Sheldon said.

 **I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

 **But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

"Amy, can I kiss you?", Sheldon smiled.

"Oh god yes! I miss you", Amy pulling Sheldon into a passionate kiss.

Once those lips touched, they both melted into the kiss. Once Amy found Sheldon's neck and pulled him close, Sheldon deepened the kiss. Man, he missed the sweet taste of her lips. When they kiss, it always feels like everything has disappeared and it's only them.

They both pulled apart.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much", Amy pull her forehead against Sheldon's. She didn't want this moment with Sheldon to end.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea", Sheldon kissing her forehead.

The song was almost over but both of them didn't care, all they cared about was each other. Both back in each other arms again.

 **Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

 **Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**

"You did good, Penny. I love you", Leonard kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Why thank you, Dr. Hofstadter. I love you too", Penny smiling.

"Oh. Just wait till we get home", Leonard said.

"Why?", Penny laughed.

"Say 'Dr. Hofstadter again', and you'll find out", Leonard wrapping his arms around his wife. Penny kissed him.

 **I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

 **But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

* * *

 **Yayy! Shamy back together. Make sure to review and tell me what you think of this story!**


End file.
